Transformers Tragedy Series book 3: Secret of the Neutrals
by BlueStar19
Summary: Rodimus Prime is a prisoner of the Neutrals of Cybertron. Megatron goes to save him after mourning over his loss. The Neutrals plan something and it involves a certain scout.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Warnings and characters in book 1. Enjoy.

"No you don't Sideways, you aren't going to do anything to him!" said Megatron running forward.

"Or what, you'll kill me?" asked Sideways putting the knife up to Rodimus's back.

"I might just do that," said Megatron.

Crookedtooth hit Megatron with an Energon bomb. Megatron flew back into the wall, but got back up to strike again. He knocked Crookedtooth out and walked toward Sideways.

"I wouldn't do it Megatron, or else your buddy here will get it," warned Sideways putting the knife into Rodimus's back. Megatron hit Sideways, but half of the blade was already in Rodimus.

"Hold on Rodimus, I will get you out of here once I take care of this Neutral," said Megatron as he kept hitting Sideways until he was out cold.

Megatron carefully took Rodimus outside. He went into an alley to hide them. He leaned Rodimus against a wall and left. Megatron contacted Soundwave to groundbridge Ratchet to his position. The medic came through the blue-green portal.

"What happened? Are you injured, because I have a patient to get back to," said Ratchet running over to Megatron.

"No I am fine, but Rodimus isn't," said Megatron leading Ratchet to where Rodimus was.

Rodimus was slowly breathing. He saw Ratchet going over to him with Megatron. Ratchet leaned Rodimus forward to examine his wound.

"It doesn't look good," said Ratchet looking at the wound.

"I understand, you fix him up while I keep watch incase those Neutrals come back," said Megatron guarding the entry way of the alley. It took fourteen minutes before Ratchet called for Megatron.

"I have been able to stabilize his condition, but that won't last for long," said Ratchet. "I need to get him back to base to get that scythe knife out of his back."

Megatron had Soundwave send another groundbridge. Both of them carefully picked up Rodimus and brought him back to base. They put him in a sitting position on a table. Red Alert got a knife and handed in to Ratchet. He tried to cut the knife out, but that only made it worse.

"There is only one way to get that scythe knife out, and the only ones who have it are the Neutrals," said Ratchet.

"No, there is another way," said Blackbeards. "That is the treasure. It can make anything happen except for bringing back the dead of course."

"But that's a problem, we don't have the treasure," said Bellybon.

"You don't, but I do. Back at my old HQ, there is still some of it," said Megatron.

He transformed and left. In 40 minutes he was back with his share of the treasure. Blackbeards took a coin and said some ancient pirate language. The coin disappeared when the scythe knife was out. Ratchet took Rodimus to the far end of the room to the Emergency Area to be fixed. Rodimus tried not to show the pain from the heat of the fire of his back and neck. After wielding the wounds close, Ratchet brought Rodimus back to the table to rest.

"How did you do that?" asked Ratchet bending down to see Blackbeards.

"This treasure is magical. You say what you want done in the ancient pirate language, and it will do that of which you command," said Blackbeards.

"Wheelie," said Rodimus.

"Easy Rodimus, Wheelie isn't here right now. He went out looking for you after that Neutral attacked," said Mainframe.

"I need Wheelie to return back to base. I don't want my friend to be injured," said Rodimus.

"Ok, Mainframe and I will go out to get him," said Bulkhead.

He and Mainframe transformed and went out looking for Wheelie. They found him at Optimus Prime's grave looking at the tracks made by Sideways.

"Wheelie, come back to base with us," said Mainframe.

"Not until I have found what I came looking for so you can just walk out the door home," said Wheelie.

"Lad, he is back at base. Megatron took him there," said Bulkhead. "Come along now, he needs you."

When they got back to Autobot Meeting Hall, Rodimus kept muttering for Wheelie.

"No need fear, Wheelie is here," said Wheelie.

"Good you're back," said Rodimus.

"Why Rodimus?" asked Wheelie.

"I feel that the Neutrals will be coming and I didn't want you to get harmed if you ran into them," said Rodimus. Wheelie stayed next to Rodimus.

"Wheelie, let's go find that Neutral that you were following," said Bulkhead.

Back at Neutral HQ, Crookedtooth tended to Sideways. He woke up shortly to see the wizar

"Where is Rodimus?" asked Sideways.

"Megatron took him back to Autobot Meeting Hall," said Crookedtooth.

"My friend, I have a plan to get our leader. We need to lure him to us; make him feel like a leader," said Sideways getting up. He went outside and waited there for his new leader.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Warnings and characters in book 1. Enjoy. Extra Warning: Characters deaths are in the whole series.

Wheelie and Bulkhead stopped a few yards from Optimus' grave. In the distance they could see Sideways.

"What is he waiting for, because he looks bored," said Wheelie in wonder.

"I don't know, but it looks like he is waiting for something or someone," said Bulkhead.

They went toward Sideways with caution. To them, the Neutral didn't want anything to do with them, or their presence. He just stood there, looking into the distance. Bulkhead tackled Sideways to the ground and held him there.

"So what are you waiting for?" asked Bulkhead.

"I am waiting for the Neutrals' new leader," said Sideways.

"What new leader?" asked Wheelie.

"The one that is in our legend that is written on our walls; a Transformer that is half Autobot and half Decepticon. He shall lead us to victory against both sides," said Sideways.

"It can't be, not him. Come on Wheelie, we must hurry back to base," said Bulkhead.

They transformed and went back to base. They saw Ratchet working on Rodimus' wounds. Wheelie went over to Rodimus, while Bulkhead walked over to Bumblebee. The scout was talking to Jazz.

"Hot Shot, Jazz, I need to talk to you youngsters for a moment. Same with you Astrotrain and Brawl," said Bulkhead.

"What is it that you need old timer?" asked Astrotrain going over to Bulkhead with Brawl at his side.

"I need you to stay for a while I give Jazz and Hot Shot some orders," said Bulkhead.

"What did you need done?" asked Hot Shot.

"I want you to make sure that Bumblebee doesn't go outside. Here, to make it a bit easier, just keep an optic on him," said Bulkhead.

"What about us?" asked Brawl.

"You punks, I mean fellows have to make sure that the Neutrals don't get near this place or Bumblebee. I will explain things to Rodimus, you just do what you are told," said Bulkhead leaving the two of them to think.

He told Rodimus what was wrong. Rodimus didn't like the idea of Bumblebee leading the Neutrals against them. Bulkhead left Rodimus' side after he reported the situation.

"First Bee loses his voice, and then gets it fixed. He gets turned into a lab experiment, and now he is going to be captured by the Neutrals to lead them in destroying us," said Wheelie to Rodimus.

"Yes and I fear that he may be one of the main targets besides myself to the Neutrals," said Rodimus.

"I don't want to lose Bee, and have to face the fee," said Wheelie.

"Nor do I Wheelie," said Rodimus.

Later that night, Astrotrain and Brawl lay unconscious on the floor. Sideways and Thrust took care of Jazz and Hot Shot, while Crookedtooth got Bumblebee. Rodimus woke up to see Thrust knock Jazz out cold. He got up and made his way toward the Neutral. Rodimus failed to notice that Sideways had been behind him. Sideways grabbed Rodimus and held him tightly.

"Now I wonder how you got that scythe knife out of your back without using the relic; the Phase Shifter," said Sideways.

"Who is this?" asked Thrust.

"This is the new Prime; Rodimus Prime. It seems that Optimus Prime had perished somehow. He refuses to tell me how the 'Mighty Optimus Prime' had perished," said Sideways.

"Well, maybe I can make him tell me. You know that I'm the master at that kind of thing," said Thrust.

"I have him let's go," said Crookedtooth.

"Alright," said Thrust. "I was just beginning to have fun."

"Well then bring some Autobots or Decepticons of your choice. Then you can have some fun back at base," said Crookedtooth leaving the building with Bumblebee.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Enjoy.

Thrust took Jazz, Mainframe, and Kup. Sideways took Rodimus with him and the little party of Neutrals teleported away with their captives. The prisoners were kept in a prison cell. Bumblebee sat on a throne with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on here?" Bumblebee asked Sideways as he walked away from the prison cell containing his friends.

"You are here to lead us to victory against the Autobots and Decepticons," answered Sideways. "Now please rest. I will get you some Energon, and then we will talk."

Three Insecticons came in with three Energon cubes for Bumblebee. He ate them and all of the other Neutrals came in the room. They were being lead by Thrust and Sideways.

"All hail Lord Bumblebee," they shouted.

"Lord Bumblebee, may I introduce Thrust, Airachnid and her Insecticons, and Devcon," said Sideways.

Each Neutral bowed down to Bumblebee. He got up and greeted them all. They all left and Sideways walked over to his master.

"Now to prove that you are our true leader, you must kill one of our captives once the time has come," said Sideways. "But right now we need to get some valuable information from them."

Sideways got Rodimus and went into another room. Thrust took his Cordical Psychic Patch, which he stole from Shockwave, and hooked one end to a monitor and the other end to Rodimus's head. On the little screen it showed Optimus Prime's death and Megatron telling Rodimus that he had killed Optimus.

Thrust unhooked Rodimus and watched him gasp as the Cordical Psychic Patch was disconnected from his head. Sideways took Rodimus back to the prison cell and pushed him in.

"You okay Prime?" asked Kup as he caught Rodimus.

"I think so, but I am not completely sure," replied Rodimus.

"Did you at least hear what their plan is?" asked Mainframe.

"Ya, they are going to terminate one of us," said Rodimus.

Sideways went back to his master to report that they will soon be terminating one of the prisoners.

"Lord Bumblebee, it seems that we have all the information we need," said Sideways. "We shall get the prisoners ready for execution."

Four Insecticons brought the prisoners to the arena to be executed. All of the Neutrals were waiting for their Lord and Master to come. When Bumblebee went into the arena, he was shocked to see that they were all his friends.

"Neutrals of Cybertron, we are here to see if our legend is true. If it is, then Lord Bumblebee will kill one of our captives of his choice," shouted Thrust waving his hand toward the captives.

"I will kill," started Bumblebee with nervousness as he felt the urge to kill all of them. "I will kill Mainframe."

"No wait, I will take Mainframe's place," shouted Rodimus Prime.

"Rodimus don't do it. You must stay alive," said Mainframe.

"Wait, if the Prime wants to sacrifice himself, than let him do so," said Bumblebee.

Devcon brought Rodimus forward. He opened up Rodimus' chest so that his master can disconnect the proper wires. Bumblebee disconnected some wires. To the Autobots, Bumblebee had killed Rodimus.

"No, Rodimus!" shouted Mainframe. "It should've been me."

"Kid, why did you do it?" asked Kup.

"Bumblebee, you'll pay for what you did," said Jazz looking at Rodimus.

Thrust let the prisoners go. Mainframe carried his leader's body back to base with him. The others had watched the Autobots come into the building. Astrotrain and Brawl were still unconscious on a table.

"No Rodimus! What happened, and where is Bumblebee?" asked Brawn.

"Bumblebee is the leader of the Neutrals now. In their legend, the leader must kill one of his captives. Bumblebee chose to kill me but Rodimus took my place. So Bumblebee killed Rodimus," said Mainframe in sorrow.

"Rodimus isn't dead, he has been short-circuited," said Ratchet looking at the wires.

"So that means Bumblebee isn't their leader because he didn't kill one of you," said Brawn.

Ratchet took Rodimus and put him on a table. The medic started to put the wires back where they went. Rodimus woke up and sat up. He was confused how he was still alive. Jazz explained Bumblebee short-circuited him.

"I have to get Bumblebee back if he isn't the Leader of the Neutrals," said Rodimus.

"Oh no you don't, you still need recover. We will wait for Bumblebee to return to us," said Kup.

Bumblebee sat on his throne with a troubled look. He was worried that he had killed his friend.

_What would I do if the other Autobots came after me _Bumblebee thought to himself?

He got up and told Devcon that he was going out for some time to himself. When he was outside, he headed toward Autobot Meeting Hall as fast as he could in vehicle mode. He went inside to see that Mainframe, Jazz, and Wheelie were surrounding Rodimus. The worn out leader was resting, but Bumblebee thought that he did kill Rodimus. Ratchet greeted the young scout back.

"Did I truly kill Rodimus?" asked Bumblebee.

"No, you just short-circuited him," said Ratchet.

"Thank the Allspark; I didn't want to kill my friend and leader. I didn't know which wires to disconnect," said Bumblebee. He went over to Rodimus. Wheelie looked up to see his friend. He went over to hug him.

"I knew you would come back, and I'm glad that you didn't kill Rodimus," said Wheelie looking up.

"Why would I kill my own leader?" asked Bumblebee.

"Wheelie, where is…. Bumblebee?" murmured Rodimus.

"I'm right here, right next to you," said Bumblebee.

"You must make the Neutrals think that he killed us all," murmured Rodimus.

"What, no Rodimus. I'm not short-circuiting you all just so that the Neutrals think that I am their true leader," Bumblebee hesitated.

"You must, or else we will all die," whispered Rodimus.

Ratchet helped Bumblebee short-circuit both Autobot and Decepticon. Then, they put Energon on each body to make it look like a real battle. Bumblebee short-circuited Ratchet and laid him on the ground. Bumblebee held a sword that has Energon dripping off of the blade.

There was broken weapons and spilt Energon all over the place. Rodimus was being pinned to the wall when the Neutrals arrived.

"This time I will make sure that you stay dead. There is no one left alive to help you," said Bumblebee.

"Why are you doing this? I know that you still have the spirit of an Autobot," said Rodimus.

"Not anymore, I have been reborn. Now, you must die like Optimus Prime and Smokescreen," said Bumblebee making it look like he drove the sword into Rodimus' Spark.

He fell to the ground as he let out his last breath. The Neutrals went over to their lead in astonishment.

"Master, you faced all of the Autobots and Decepticons by yourself?" asked Airachnid.

"Yes, and I will return back to base in 13 days. I wish to bury old my friends," said Bumblebee.

"As you wish master, Neutrals let's go back to base," said Devcon.

Bumblebee brought Ratchet back online once the Neutrals left. He and Ratchet brought the others back online. They cleaned themselves off and then cleaned up the place. First Aid helped Rodimus back on his table to continue healing.

"Sir, that was a smart move," said Wheeljack going over to Rodimus' side.

"I knew that they were coming, I had to act quickly," said Rodimus.

"But how?" asked First Aid.

"Somehow Optimus told me in a dream," said Rodimus. "Wheeljack help me to the room that Optimus had been in."

Wheeljack helped Rodimus to the room that Optimus had been in three months ago. Then he left Rodimus for some peace.

"Optimus, what am I to do without you here? I almost got us all killed, and Bumblebee is the Leader of the Neutrals. I don't know what to do now," said Rodimus.

"You saved all of their lives today Rodimus, and do not worry about Bumblebee. He will not be their leader in 4 days after he returns," said Optimus.

"Optimus, you need to help me. I'm not turning out to be like you. I am failing the Autobots," said Rodimus.

"You are not failing the Autobots or the Decepticons, Rodimus. I wasn't sure I could, when I first received the Matrix that I can succeed in life" said Optimus going over to Rodimus.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Enjoy.

"Prime, where did you come from?" asked Rodimus.

"I have been around for a long time now. If you ever need me, go to where no one can see me. Just call my name and I will come," said Optimus.

"Understood sir," said Rodimus.

The ghost faded away. Rodimus just stood there transfixed. He went outside for a while. Megatron went outside and joined Rodimus.

"Is something the matter?" asked Megatron.

"I just... it just feels lonely without Optimus here. I know that his ghost is here, but it isn't the same. I just wish that there is a way to bring him back," said Rodimus.

"You now know about his ghost? And I have to agree with you. I do want a way to bring Optimus back to us. He is my brother after all. I allowed greed and jealousy to overrule me. I fought against the one that I cared about most," said Megatron. "I caused him so much pain that it killed him."

"You were also blinded by greed and jealousy. I am sure that you didn't mean to kill him. You cared about Optimus, even if you fought for centuries," said Rodimus.

He went back inside to rest. Megatron transformed and flew to his brother's grave. When he got there, the coffin was open. He went over to the open coffin and looked inside. The body was still there but it looked buffed. There was no sign of anybody around.

Megatron looked back at the body. It looked like Optimus had barely come from the assembly line.

"Optimus, what had happened?" asked Megatron to himself while closing the coffin.

There was silence in the air. Megatron looked back at the coffin.

"Optimus, show yourself! I don't know what to do now. I need you back; I don't want a ghost of you. I want you back for real. Optimus please!" shouted Megatron. There was no response. Megatron continued calling for Optimus. He soon gave up and went to his knees.

"Please don't tell me that someone besides myself, Kup, Rodimus, and Wheelie has seen you. I don't want to lose you forever. I want you to come back to life; to come back to me," said Megatron looking at the ground.

"I know that this your darkest hour Megatron, but I can help you through these hard times," said Optimus.

"I only want you back. I can barely look toward the future, only the past. I can't continue without you to help me," said Megatron looking at the ghost.

"I will always be with you, even if you can't see me," said Optimus helping Megatron up.

"Don't worry brother, I will find a way to bring you back. Already your absence is taking affect in the Autobots. They need you to give them hope and courage. Hot Shot and Jazz are taking the most affect in your absence besides myself and Rodimus," said Megatron.

"I see, but my time to return isn't," said Optimus all the sudden pausing.

He looked down at his hands. Optimus began to fade as if he was turning into space dust. Megatron looked up to ask Optimus what he meant.

"Brother, what is happening to you? Don't leave me," said Megatron grabbing Optimus's shoulders.

"It seems that my time in reality is up. I will return someday in the future," said Optimus. He disappeared shortly after he had said those final words.

"I warn you brother, something terrible will happen to the others," warned Optimus in Megatron's mind.

"What do you mean brother?" asked Megatron. "Optimus, answer me!"

There was no answer. Megatron transformed and went back to Autobot Meeting Hall. He flew into the room that Optimus had been in from the roof, to think about what his twin had said to him.

"What is going to happen brother; in the future for us all?" whispered Megatron to himself.

"Megatron is something troubling you?" asked Rodimus.

"I was just thinking of Optimus. I just want him back. His ghost joined the Allspark, so he will never come back to us," said Megatron.

"I see, you just miss him too much. You are the closest thing to him. He did not like fighting you or your army. I will promise you that I will find a way to bring him back," said Rodimus leaving.

"Agreed Rodimus," said Megatron in sorrow.

At the Allspark, Optimus Prime was talking with his mentor; Alpha Trion.

"Alpha Trion, I have to return to Rodimus and Megatron. They need my help," argued Optimus.

"You know that you cannot return back to them. Once someone has seen you, unless those I have told you of, you must join the Allspark," said Alpha Trion in his ancient voice.

"Yes, I understand that part, but no one else had seen me. I want all of the Autobots to see me. They need to know that I am never gone and that I will remain with them till the end of time," said Optimus. "Please Alpha Trion, Jazz and Hot Shot are taking my death hard."

"Fine, but you have two years to remain among the living, unless you are brought back to life. Now all of the Autobots and Decepticons can see you," said Alpha Trion returning Optimus to the world of the living.

At Autobot Meeting Hall, Jazz was punching the wall in anger, while Hot Shot was at Optimus's grave.

"Why did you have to die Optimus? Why?" asked Jazz to himself as he let out all of his anger.

"Jazz, we understand that you and Hot Shot are taking Optimus' death seriously, but you need to calm down. Rodimus is our leader now. I know that you and Optimus have quite a history together, but we have to move on without him," said Jetfire.

"You don't understand. He was my friend and leader. He was like a brother to me; to Hot Shot. He was the greatest leader and Prime in Autobot history," said Jazz stopping what he was doing. "I knew him ever since he was first created. I promised him that I will do whatever it takes to keep him alive and I've failed. I risked my very life every time he was in danger, but I let him down when he died."

"I do understand. Optimus was my friend and leader too. Every minute, every megacycle I see him in my mind. I want him back too," said Jetfire. "The both of you need to cool off. You're not the only ones that miss him."

"You all know that Hot Shot and I can't continue on without Optimus here," said Jazz.

Hot Shot was by the memorial of his old leader. He kept rereading the quote over and over again.

"Optimus, I see your death in my dreams. I see you in my head every day. I have flashbacks of everything that you did before you died," said Hot Shot with his fists balled up.

He went back to base to see Jazz. When he got in front of the building, he could see his leader's death in a flashback. When it ended, he woke up on one of the emergency tables. First Aid had been checking on his systems report. The medic had a worried look as he looked over it.

"What is his condition First Aid?" asked Jazz sounding worried.

"Not good, his mind is inviting Fear into him. Hot Shot is being taken over by Fear, which allows it to destroy Hot Shot," said First Aid.

"I thought that Fear was only a legend, but how do we save Hot Shot?" asked Jazz.

"Hot Shot needs to quit thinking about Optimus. If he continues, Fear will destroy his Spark," replied First Aid.

Jazz left to go tell Rodimus the news about Hot Shot. Rodimus nodded and put a hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"He will over-power Fear, and he will stop thinking about Optimus," said Rodimus.

"Hold on a sec matey, who is Fear?" asked Bellybon while petting Fishy Whiskers.

"Fear is a shadow. If you are afraid or feel sorrow for a long time since something wrong happened, Fear will go into the body and destroy the Spark," said Rodimus. "Fear is pure evil and he was created by the most evil Transformer there is. His name is Unicron the Chaos Bringer."

Rodimus told Bellybon about Unicron and what he did. Bellybon was amazed by the story. First Aid yelled to Jazz that Hot Shot was awake.

"What happened?" asked Hot Shot looking around.

"We found you on the ground outside. We raced you inside to see if you were dying," said Jazz. "First Aid found- found."

"I found Fear inside of you," said First Aid.

"You mean that Fear, as in the creation of Unicron the Chaos Bringer Fear is inside of me?" asked Hot Shot panicking.

"Hot Shot, you need to calm down. If you don't, Fear will kill you. Also you have to stop thinking about Optimus, or that will only make Fear stronger," explained First Aid trying to calm Hot Shot down.

"I only thought that he was a myth," said Hot Shot calming down.

"No, every myth and legend there is, is real," said Jazz.

"So all I need to do is not to think about Optimus and not to panic. That should easy," said Hot Shot in a calm voice.

"Yes, just do that until you see a figure that looks like you, but is completely black," said First Aid.

"How do you know what Fear looks like?" asked Jazz.

"I have had patients with Fear inside of them, and I have had Fear inside of me twice," said First Aid.

Hot Shot remained calm, but he kept thinking about Optimus. Wheelie tried to take Hot Shot's mind off of Optimus. Soon, Hot Shot was able to not think about his fallen leader, and Fear came out of Hot Shot's chest. First Aid grabbed Fear and put him in a jar.

Fear tried to get out of the jar, but nothing worked. Megatron told Runabout and Runamuck to take the jar and bury it deep within the metal surface of Cybertron.

"Thank the Allspark that's over. I don't know what would happen if Fear went into the bodies of our men," said Rodimus.

"I agree with you Prime. I don't feel like burying more friends," said Megatron. "We lost two friends and almost another."

"That would be devastating to lose more of us," said Rodimus.

Suddenly, a blue light appeared by Hot Shot. It spread across the terrified Transformer.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Next book: What is the mysterious light? Will Fear escape the jar? What is the next tragedy? Find out in book four Legends.


End file.
